Perfect Disaster
by Ms. Lana
Summary: Sebuah kisah singkat antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata usai PD(N) IV alias Perang Dunia (Ninja) keempat. Ce-ri-ta-nya. / R&R / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Disaster**, by CIAXX

**Naruto Shippuden**, dan seluruh karakter, by Masashi K.

Tolong diperhatikan; InsyaAllah _Canon-AT_,** OOC**,** OOC**, **OOC**, tidak menggunakan BAHASA BAKU, menggunakan sudut pandang pengarang yang serba(sok), humor abal, _crack pairing_, **Don't Like Don't Read**. Gak suka sama pairnya? Saya menghargai anda yang benci/suka sama pairnya, tapi kalau anda tidak suka, simple gak usah baca.

* * *

.

Kabar bahagia dirasakan seluruh warga dunia. Perang dunia ninja keempat telah berakhir. Tentu saja, pemenangnya dari para aliansi kelima negara. Meskipun banyak yang meninggal dan korban berjatuhan dari peperangan, usaha para ninja-ninja tersebut tidak sia-sia. Jatuhnya Tobi alias Obito—sang pemimpin aliansi musuh—menutup semua aktivitas peperangan. Setelah perang usai, para ninja melakukan selebrasi dengan melempar senjata dan peralatan perang yang mereka gunakan ke atas sambil bersorak gembira dan teriak "Aku lulus!" Lulus dari peperangan maksudnya.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto, sang pahlawan, begitu bahagia. Ia berhasil mendapatkan hati Uchiha Sasuke kembali. Ia berhasil membawa—tepatnya memaksa—Uchiha terakhir di dunia itu untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya, Konoha. Setelah menghadapi pertarungan singkat, Uzumaki Naruto berhasil membawa Uchiha Sasuke.

Keduanya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik saat ini. Kedua pemuda itu telah banyak kehilangan cakra, terutama bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang kalah dari rivalnya itu. Selama ini, ia memang selalu kalah dari Naruto. Ia hanya pernah menang sekali, dan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang Uzumaki Naruto tengah mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu—membawanya pulang ke Konoha. Sasuke tidak mau kembali ke Konoha, tetapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya sama sekali tidak dapat digerakkan. Ia hanya dapat menggerakan kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya yang bahkan masih terasa sakit akibat terlalu _over_ menggunakan Magekyou Sharingan.

Namun di lain sisi, ia juga bingung akan melakukan apa di luar sana. Urusannya dengan Uchiha Itachi sudah selesai. Lantas? Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Bunuh diri? Itu sempat terlintas di benaknya, tetapi hal tersebut terlalu _extreme_. Apa... melanjutkan kehidupannya di Konoha? Namun ia terlalu sakit jika mengingat kenangannya dengan klan Uchiha yang hanya membuatnya semakin sakit hati, dan ujung-ujungnya bunuh diri juga. Lalu, ia harus bagaimana?

"Kita sudah sampai, Sasuke,"

Suara khas milik pemuda yang tengah menggendong tubuhnya itu sukses membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Matanya yang sedikit tertutup mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas tempat yang berada tepat di depannya. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat jelas, sinar matahari cukup menghalangi penglihatannya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah tulisan bertuliskan 'Konoha', segerombolan orang-orang, dan sebuah teriakan yang Sasuke kenal betul milik siapa. Suara milik gadis berambut pink yang kini berlari kecil menghampiri dua insan itu.

Setelah itu, Sasuke benar-benar lupa apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "TIDAK BISA!" Uzumaki Naruto menjerit frustasi. Bagaimana bisa para tetua Konoha, Mitokado Homura dan Utatane Koharu, dengan seenaknya menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada Uchiha Sasuke?

"Naruto, jaga sikapmu!" teriak Tsunade, sang Hokage kelima. Sikap Naruto kali ini sungguh keterlaluan.

"Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya menjatuhkan hukuman seperti itu! Aku bersusah payah membawa Sasuke kemari—"

"Kami tidak peduli akan usahamu, yang kami lakukan sesuai dengan peraturan dan undang-undang yang berlaku. Kau tahu? Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah membuat kekacauan di negri ini. Ia adalah seorang kriminal kelas S yang patut diwaspadai. Ia berbahaya bagi kita semua. Jadi untuk apa mempertahankannya?" ucap Homura datar, ditanggapi dengan anggukan Koharu dan emosi Naruto yang kian memuncak.

"TIDAK BISA! KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI! SASUKE HANYALAH KORBAN DARI KEJAHATAN KALIAN!"

Dan Tsunade hanya dapat memijit keningnya. Pusing dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang satu itu. Ia teledor sekali ketika sedang membicarakan masalah 'vonis hukuman mati untuk Sasuke' di ruang Hokage, dan tanpa sengaja ternyata Naruto tengah menguping pembicaraannya dengan Shizune. Mau tidak mau Tsunade harus mengambil tindakan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran yang tak akan berujung ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Uzumaki!" kali ini Tsunade berkata tegas. Naruto pun diam, tetapi emosinya belum reda. "Dan kalian, orang tua, seharusnya kalian hargai Naruto. Dia telah menyelamatkan Konoha, negri ini, dan negri-negri lainnya. Setidaknya turuti kemauannya," Tsunade mengambil nafas sejenak, "karena aku masih menjabat sebagai Hokage, aku putuskan untuk tetap menjatuhkan hukuman untuk Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Tsunade—"

"Tetapi bukan vonis hukuman mati," tegas Tsunade sebelum Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang menurut Tsunade sangat mengganggu telinganya.

"Lalu?" tanya Koharu masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku akan mengirimnya ke Hōzukijō,"

"APA?!" kedua bola mata safir itu membulat lebar. Hōzukijō adalah tempat dimana _Blood_ Prison***)**berada. Sepeninggalan Mui, penjara itu memang tidak semenakutkan dahulu, tetapi tetap saja, penjagaan di penjara itu begitu ketat, kejam, dan tidak sedikit tawanan yang mati karena tidak kuat bertahan di tempat itu.

Tsunade tahu, Naruto tetap tidak akan setuju. Hukuman mati dan menjerumuskan ke penjara adalah hal yang sama. Sama-sama berujung pada kematian. Hanya saja di dalam penjara, Sasuke mati secara perlahan. Namun wanita berumur lima puluh tahun itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa meringankan hukuman, tidak menghilangkan. Bagaimanapun juga, Uchiha Sasuke masih harus diwaspadai.

Ia bukanlah ninja sembarangan. Ia adalah ninja berdarah dan berhati dingin.

.

.

Dua minggu.

Uciha Sasuke memiliki dua minggu untuk memulihkan tubuhnya, menghabiskan waktunya di Konoha, dan di kediaman Uchiha sebelum ia pindah ke penjara. Saat mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke akan dimasukkan ke penjara, ia tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya mengangguk seakan hal tersebut bukanlah masalah besar. Sasuke tidak dapat menggunakan cakra dan kekuatannya setelah disegel oleh Konoha sendiri. Hal tersebut dilakukan untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Sekali lagi, pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik itu tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli dengan hidupnya. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak peduli dengan isakan tangis Haruno Sakura. Tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang terus menyalahkan dirinya. Tidak peduli dengan belas kasih mantan teman-teman seakademinya. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang, apa yang akan ia lakukan selama seminggu ini?

Seminggu telah ia lalui untuk memulihkan dirinya, berarti ia hanya punya seminggu untuk menjelajahi Konoha sebelum ia dikirim ke penjara. Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikmati hidupnya sebentar. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan bersenang-senang sedikit? Sedingin apapun dirinya, ia tetaplah pemuda yang rapuh. Pemuda yang haus akan kasih sayang. Kasih sayang? Jelas saja ia haus akan kasih sayang, karena setelah tragedi klan Uchiha yang mengenaskan, ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Seandainya ia memiliki orang yang tengah mengasihinya...

'_Argh, apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke_,' Sasuke cepat-cepat menepis pikirannya. Saat ini Sasuke tengah menyusuri pasar. Berpasang-pasang mata tertuju padanya ketika ia melewati jajaran penuh manusia itu. Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang mengingat tindakan-tindakan kriminal yang dibuatnya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak mengindahkan hal tersebut.

Tibalah ia di tempat yang ia tuju, sebuah _grocery_. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia mengambil dua lusin buah tomat. "Ini berapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Lima puluh ribu ryo," jawab sang penjual santai.

Uchiha Sasuke tentu terkejut mendengarnya. Terakhir ia belanja di tempat ini Cuma dua puluh ribu ryo kok! "Hah? Mahal banget?"

"Mencari biji tomat susah sekarang. Ini semua gara-gara kau. Kalau kau tidak membuat perang, kita juga gak akan susah buat memanen tomat," protes sang penjual. Sasuke bagaikan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Benar kata si penjual. Mengingat Konoha masih _under construction_, pasti para pedagang sayur, buah-buahan, dan yang lainnya akan mengalami kesulitan ekonomi.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membayar kesalahannya—yang sebenarnya tidak memberi efek apa-apa—dengan membeli dua lusin tomat itu. Dengan berat hati, Sasukemerelakan lima puluh ribu ryonya. Semoga pedang sayuran itu sukses ke depannya. Amin.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih kembali ke rumahnya. Lagi-lagi selama perjalanan ia melamun. Pikirannya selalu melayang entah kemana, dan selalu berujung dengan sebuah pertanyaan, '_Apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya?_'

Tiba-tiba pertanyaannya terjawab ketika melihat gadis bersurai panjang yang selalu jalan menunduk. Entah mengapa, ketika menangkap sosok yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya itu, ia menemukan sebuah harapan baru.

Harapan untuk melanjutkan hidup.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata menghela nafas berat. Misi yang baru saja ia jalankan menguras habis tenaganya. Ternyata, setelah perang dunia ninja keempat, masih banyak penjahat-penjahat yang berkeliaran, tetapi tidak sesulit penjahat-penjahat dahulu. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino, Hinata kembali melangkah. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat sampai rumah, mandi, dan istirahat.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menangkap sosok bertubuh tinggi yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sosok yang ia kenal betul, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sempat bingung akan menyapa Sasuke atau tidak mengingat pemuda _raven_ itu cukup menyeramkan. Namun jarak mereka yang semakin dekat memaksa Hinata untuk mengulum senyum. "Sa-Sasuke-kun,"

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Hn?"

"Ka-kau mau ke-kemana, Sa-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata masih dihiasi senyum manisnya, meskipun sang lawan bicara menanggapi dengan wajah dingin dan datar.

"Rumahku," jawab Sasuke singkat dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Oh..." dan Hinata bingung akan berkata apa lagi. Tidak enak rasanya jika ia langsung pergi begitu saja, namun ia juga bingung akan membuka topik apa lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hinata mengucapkan syukur dalam hati ketika Sasuke mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pertanyaan, meskipun singkat...

"Sa-Sama sepertimu, Sa-Sasuke-kun—"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ke rumahku?"

Kedua pipi Hinata sukses merona. Bukan itu maksudnya. "A-ano—"

"Ya sudah, kita jalan bersama saja," lanjut Sasuke tanpa memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Ta-ta-tapi—"

"Ayo, cepat," ajak, atau lebih tepatnya, perintah Sasuke. Hyuuga Hinata hanya menghela nafas pasrah sebelum akhirnya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Ya sudah, untuk kali ini ia tunda waktu istirahatnya. Lagipula ia yakin Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan membunuh dirinya, mengingat cakra dan kekuatan Sasuke telah disegel.

Yah, semoga saja.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tetapi dua insan itu tidak memulai percakapan sepatah dua kata pun. Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sembari meremas-remas celananya. Kenapa ia bisa terjebak dengan pemuda ini? Dan kenapa sulit sekali untuk menolak permintaan orang? Siapa sih yang mewariskan sikap pemalu kepada Hinata, mengingat kedua orang tuanya tidak memiliki sifat yang satu itu.

Hinata mencoba mencari topik untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan itu. '_Duh, apa ya,_' Hinata ingin cepat-cepat pulang. '_Ayolah... topik, topik, topik,_'

"Kau dari mana?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. Hyuuga Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Se-seperti biasa, menjalankan misi yang diberikan Tsu-Tsunade-sama,"

"Wanita tua itu... masih hidup saja," guman Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah mendengar nama Hokage kelima itu. Saat peperangan, Sasuke sempat mendengar bahwa Tsunade hampir mati akibat ulah Madara, tetapi entah mengapa Tsunade sampai sekarang masih hidup.

"Tsu-Tsunade adalah wanita yang kuat," Hinata menanggapi gumaman Sasuke sembari memberanikan diri menatap pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu. "A-aku yakin, Tsu-Tsunade tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Di-dia adalah wanita yang hebat," memang benar. Tsunade adalah salah satu sosok yang ia kagumi setelah Uzumaki Naruto, sang pujaan hati.

"Hmmm," Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Memang benar, cucu Hokage pertama itu terlalu kuat. Sudah berkali-kali ia dihampiri oleh ajal, namun ia selalu lolos. Tsunade salah satu Hokage terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha. Tegas, dan bijak.

"Bu-buktinya, ia bisa menghindarimu da-dari vonis hu-hukuman mati, 'kan?" lanjut Hinata inosen.

**JLEB**

Rasanya seperti sebuah busur tengah menusuk jantungnya ketika mendengar pernyataan Hyuuga Hinata. Kenapa rasanya... sakit banget waktu mendengarnya? Ok, do'i memang hanya dimasukkan ke penjara, tetapi penjara yang satu ini bukan sembarangan penjara! Lagipula, do'i belum siap mati! Baru saja Sasuke menemukan secercah harapan untuk hidup, sudah dibikin _down_ lagi.

Kabar memilukan itu memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Wajar, hampir seluruh warga Konoha tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan dipenjarakan.

Menyadari akan kesalahannya, Hyuuga Hinata cepat-cepat meralat omongannya, "ma-maksudnya tidak seperti itu, a-ano," Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka mulutnya, "se-setidaknya dengan masuk_ Blood Prison_, Sa-Sasuke-kun akan mati secara perlahan,"

**DOUBLE AW**

Sasuke hanya bisa meremas jantungnya. Sakit, bung!

Hinata lagi-lagi membuat kesalahan. Kali ini ia bingung harus berkata apa. Terlebih, raut wajah Sasuke yang kecewa dan ogah menatap dirinya. '_Baka! Baka!_' Hinata merutuk dalam hati.

Dari kejadian itu, Hinata berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Hari telah senja. Hyuuga Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Berjam-jam menetap di kediaman Uchiha tanpa berbicara dengan si empu rumah sangat membuang waktu. Waktunya ia habiskan sia-sia di rumah Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak berniat untuk nyuekin Hinata, tetapi karena kesalahan Hinata sendiri, Sasuke jadi malas membuka topik dan memilih untuk bungkam. Terpuruk. Kata-kata Hinata terus berputar di otaknya.

Hyuuga Hinata juga, saat itu, tidak berinisiatif untuk langsung kabur. Rasa bersalah terus menyelimuti hatinya. Ia ingin meminta maaf, tetapi lagi-lagi ia bingung harus berkata apa. Alhasil, diem-dieman lah.

Karena pegal duduk berjam-jam di teras rumah, Hyuuga Hinata memberanikan diri untuk pulang. Kalau Hinata gak_ move on-move on_, bisa selamanya ia terperangkap di kediaman Uchiha.

"A-aku pulang, Sa-Sasuke-kun," pamit Hinata yang hanya mendapat respons 'Hn' dari Sasuke.

Hinata lagi-lagi merasa bersalah ketika melihat raut wajah sedih bertengger di wajah _stoic_ Sasuke. '_Argh, baka!_' Hinata hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia menghentikan langkahnya. Setidaknya, ia harus mengucapkan sepatah dua kata sebelum ia pergi.

"A-ano, Sa-Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke masih setia pada posisinya, "Hn?"

Hinata menghela nafas, "Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud," lalu menelan ludah, "su-sungguh, a-aku tidak senang saat mendengar kabar itu. Ju-jur, a-aku sedih jika harus kehilangan te-temanku lagi. Ka-kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah Naruto-kun miliki. Ja-jadi kumohon, sa-saat kau di penjara nanti, ja-jangan menyerah. A-aku yakin, Na-Naruto-kun akan membawa di-dirimu kembali seperti yang ia lakukan padamu saat usai perang kemarin," entah angin darimana Hinata akhirnya mendapat keberanian untuk mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke berubah.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang tertunduk sebelum akhirnya berdiri. "Terima kasih, Hyuuga," hanya kalimat singkat itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Kedua pipi Hinata merona ketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Meskipun tanpa sebuah senyuman, Hinata yakin, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar mendengar permintaan maafnya.

Ia yakin, Sasuke tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

.

.

Naruto ingat betul saat dirinya terperangkap dalam penjara berdarah itu. Bagaimana suram dan kelamnya tempat yang hampir dihindari sebagian besar kriminal. Bahkan kriminal kelas kakap pun sangat menghindari tempat itu. Mereka lebih memilih dihukum mati, atau kalau boleh _request_, penjara yang biasa-biasa saja sudah cukup. Banyak yang mencoba melarikan diri, namun hasilnya selalu nihil. Banyak para tahanan yang mati karena tidak tahan di dalamnya. Beruntung, waktu itu Naruto benar-benar memperjuangkan hidupnya untuk segera keluar dari penjara menakutkan itu. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak salah apa-apa.

Namun bagi sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke?

Uzumaki Naruto hanya bisa menahan perih yang ia rasakan. Lagi-lagi, ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia mengejar Sasuke untuk membawanya kembali ke Konoha, tetapi ini imbalan yang ia dapat? Imbalan dari usahanya selama ini? Imbalan dari perluh keringat dan darah yang ia keluarkan untuk menyelamatkan negri tercintanya? Apakah Sasuke harus dikorbankan juga? Tetapi, Uzunaki Naruto tetaplah dirinya. Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Berbagai macam rencana ia susun untuk membebaskan Uchiha Sasuke, kelak.

Namun untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk terakhir kalinya.

Menyadari raut wajah kecewa milik Naruto, Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku pasti kembali."

**TBC**

* * *

Anggap saja 1000 ryo tuh sama saja dengan 1000 rupiah. Karena ini FFN jadi unleash imagination boleh dong? -PLAK-

***)**_Blood Prison, _yang udah nonton Naruto: The Blood Prison pasti mengerti deh. Singkat cerita, dalam movie itu Naruto dijerumuskan dalam penjara. Coba saja cari-cari di wikipedia atau google buat yang belum tau hehe

**NOTE:** Tolong jangan bunuh saya:( Masih ada tiga cerita yang belum saya selesaikan... _Why Did I Know You, The Sisterhood_, sama _Moving On_. Ampun ya semua... Tapi kaya'nya_ The Sisterhood_ akan sangat lama dilanjutkannya, malah saya stop, mungkin? Itu tergantung reader semua. Untuk _Moving On_ dan_ Perfect Disaster_ ini, ide masih matang di otak saya, jadi kemungkinan bisa update lebih cepat. Bahkan_ Perfect Disaster_ ini hanya twoshoot *semoga aja*. _Moving On_ satu chapter lagi. _Why Did I Know You_, seperti biasa, agak lama karena harus masih saya pahami. Tugas dan kuis masih menumpuk, hiks...

Untuk masalah judul. Saya bingung deh, saya lancar banget nulis cerita ini, tetapi ngestuck setengah jam cuma buat mikirin judul. Akhirnya karena saya terpaksa harus segera tidur, saya tentukan judulnya _Perfect Disaster _duh...

Sekian curhatnya. Ditunggu kritikan, atau non kritikan. Review atau hanya sekedar baca. Kecuali flame, flame langsung di PM aja deh ya.

Thanks for reading and review!

27 September 2012


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Disaster**, by CIAXX

**Naruto Shippuden**, dan seluruh karakter, by Masashi K.

Tolong diperhatikan; InsyaAllah _Canon-AT_,**OOC**,**OOC**, **OOC**, tidak menggunakan BAHASA BAKU, menggunakan sudut pandang pengarang yang serba(sok), humor abal, **TIME SKIP**, some OC, _crack pairing_, **Don't Like Don't Read**. Gak suka sama pairnya? Saya menghargai anda yang baik yang suka atau tidak, tapi kalau anda tidak suka bahkan benci sama pairnya, simple gak usah baca.

* * *

.

"Uchiha," sebuah suara dingin dan berat itu membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya.

Entah sejak kapan Uchiha terakhir itu terbaring di atas lantai bebatuan yang dingin menusuk itu. Hidupnya lima tahun terakhir sangat di luar dugaannya. Ia tahu, penjara berdarah ini begitu menakutkan dan mematikan, tetapi Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa di luar merasa dirinya akan terbiasa. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah, penjara ini jauh lebih menakutkan.

Andai saja tidak ada keinginan yang kuat untuk hidup, mungkin klan Uchiha sudah lenyap dari dunia.

"Bangun," perintah pria berjubah itu sembari membuka kunci yang lima tahun terakhir ini setia mengunci Uchiha Sasuke di dalamnya.

Pemuda berwajah _stoic _itu membenarkan posisinya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Selain makan, ia hanya bisa tidur. Sungguh, ia jenuh dengan hidupnya. Mencoba melarikan diri? Seluruh kekuatannya disegel. Lantas, ia harus bagaimana?

Sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah.

Kini tubuhnya diseret oleh kedua penjaga penjara bertubuh besar. Entah kemana mereka akan membawa dirinya, Sasuke tidak lagi peduli.

"Sampai,"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa ia berdiri di depan gerbang penjara? Gerbang dimana ribuan tahanan mencoba untuk melarikan diri, namun usaha mereka selalu gagal. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan mudah berdiri di depan gerbang tersebut. Tinggal melangkahkan kakinya, ia akan segera keluar.

"Hari ini kau dibebaskan." Ucap pria betubuh besar itu lagi.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Otaknya berusaha mencerna perkataan sang penjaga penjara itu. Entah perasaan apa yang menyeruak masuk ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Dibebaskan? Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa? Ribuan pertanyaan ingin Sasuke ajukan namun harus ia urungkan ketika penjaga penjara itu terlihat akan segera mengusirnya.

Andai saja Sasuke adalah orang yang ekspresif, ia akan langsung bersorak penuh kegembiraan sambil salto. Sayangnya, hal tersebut hanya bisa ia lakukan dalam hati. Sekarang ia bingung, ia harus kemana? Lewat mana? Sebenarnya sekarang posisinya berada di mana? Ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

'_Shit_,' Sasuke bahkan belum memikirkan tujuannya setelah keluar dari penjara berdarah itu. Bahkan keluar dari penjara tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya, mengingat ia akan mati di dalam penjara itu.

"Yo, Sasuke," sebuah suara sukses mengambil perhatiannya. Suara yang begitu familiar.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, pria dengan rambut perak dan masker yang setia menutupi sebagian wajahnya berjalan menghampiri pemuda bersurai gelap itu. Sasuke kenal betul pemilik suara itu..

Dia Hatake Kakashi.

"Kau terlihat sangat tua," kesan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi sukses membuat Sasuke sadar akan berewok yang menghiasi wajah tampan, juga kumis yang tumbuh di atas mulutnya. Plis, Sasuke jelek banget. Lima tahun terakhir rambutnya semakin memanjang, ia tidak bisa memotong bahkan mencukur bulu-bulu yang menghilangkan ketampanannya. Ia merasa wajahnya lebih tua dari Hatake Kakashi, mantan gurunya itu.

"Cih," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Pokoknya waktu pulang, agenda pertama harus cukur kumis, berewok, sama potong rambut!

Pulang?

Apakah Sasuke telah menentukan tujuannya, yaitu pulang? Entahlah, namun untuk saat ini yang terlintas di benaknya adalah kota kelahirannya, Konoha.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Hōzukijō ke Konoha memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Sasuke hampir saja tertidur di dalam kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi, namun ia harus tetap terjaga.

"Sampai," ucap Kakashi, "selamat datang kembali, Sasuke," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sayangnya Sasuke acuh banget jadi ia tidak menanggapi ucapan Kakashi.

Kedua insan itu pun turun dari kereta kuda yang mebawa mereka. Kini Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang besar Konoha. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan-perubahan dari desa kelahirannya itu. Lima tahun ternyata bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Banyak perubahan-perubahan yang membuat Uchiha terakhir itu sedikit _shock_.

"Kau harus melapor ke Hokage, saat ini juga," Kakashi memberi instruksi.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Melapor ke Hokage? Apa yang harus ia laporkan? Kehidupannya di dalam penjara? Sasuke rasa wanita tua itu pasti tahu akan jawabannya.

"Sudahlah, kau jalan saja. Ini perintah," seakan tahu isi pikiran Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar segera melangkah.

Agak berat hati sebenarnya menghadap ke ruang Hokage. Wajahnya lagi gak oke banget.

Sasuke akhirnya pasrah mengikuti langkah Kakashi. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah sampai di depan ruang Hokage. "Permisi, Hokage-sama," setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat izin untuk masuk, Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Sasuke memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Kursi Hokage membelakangi kedua insan itu sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat melihat sosok sang Hokage.

"Misi telah selesai, Hokage-sama," ucap Kakashi.

"Bagus," suara berat khas milik pria sukses membuat Sasuke tersentak. Tunggu, orang yang duduk membelakanginya itu bukanlah Tsunade. '_Suara itu... Suara itu!_'

"Kau boleh pulang, Kakashi. Tinggalkan Sasuke di sini." Dan kursi Hokage itu berputar, menghadap kedua insan di depannya.

Bola mata obsidian itu membulat sempurna ketika ia tahu pemilik suara itu!

"Naru—"

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke!"

.

.

Sampai saat ini Sasuke masih terperangah. Pikirannya masih melayang kepada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Uzumaki Naruto menyandang gelar Hokage keenam? '_Yang benar saja!_' Sasuke hampir saja melukai wajahnya ketika sedang mencukur, saking tidak percayanya. Naruto sudah tidak menyandang gelar _jounin _lagi! Tetapi Kage! Sasuke jelas tidak terima karena ia merasa _genin _sendiri. Teman seakademinya sebagian besar sudah menjadi _jounin_ sedangkan dirinya tetap setia menyandang gelar _genin._

Jangan salah, meskipun ia _genin_, kekuatan yang Sasuke miliki sangat berbahaya.

Wajah Sasuke kini terlihat lebih rapi, seperti dirinya yang dulu. Rambut panjangnya sedikit ia potong dan benahi. Sasuke memang peduli dengan penampilan. Buktinya, selama ia menjadi _missing-nin _wajahnya tetap tampan, 'kan?

"Hey, Teme, kau lama sekali!" teriak Naruto dari luar sana.

Setelah membersihkan wajah tampanya dengan handuk, Sasuke lekas menghampiri Naruto yang katanya sih, hari ini do'i lagi gak ada kerjaan, jadi Naruto memilih untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang sekaligus mengunjunginya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengambil posisi di sebelah Naruto. Ia menatap pemuda bergelar Hokage itu yang kini sedang menyusuri halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

"Kau jadi Hokage?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak, "belum lama, Teme!" ujarnya sambil memamerkan giginya.

"Bagaimana bisa Dobe sepertimu menjadi seorang Hokage?" ujar Sasuke meremehkan. Tentu saja ia tidak terima jika Naruto mengunggulinya. Sejak mereka di akademi, hingga beranjak dewasa, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah sudi kalau Uzumaki Naruto mengunggulinya, baik kekuatan atau jabatan, pokoknya Sasuke gak sudi!

"Kau jangan meremehkanku! Jelas aku lebih kuat darimu!" sanggah Naruto cepat.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Halah,"

"Kau tidak usah iri seperti itu, akui saja aku lebih unggul darimu, Sasuke," Naruto terkekeh pelan, "dalam segala hal!" lanjut Naruto yang justru membuat Sasuke semakin emosi.

Namun Sasuke tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah sepele itu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mencari topik lain.

.

.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Isak tangis wanita bersurai indigo itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Sahabat dari wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tidak tahu akan melakukan apalagi untuk menghentikan tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti itu. Padahal 'kabar burung' itu tersebar sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Sudah, sudah, Hinata, jangan menangis," entah sudah berapa ribu kali pemuda dengan tato berwarna merah di kedua pipinya itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Kabar itu belum tentu benar, lagipula—"

"Hiks... ta-tapi a-aku de-dengar sendiri Ki-Kiba-kun, hiks, a-aku dengan dengan te-telingaku sendiri, hiks..." ucap Hinata terisak.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Jangan terus bersedih. Lagipula, kita belum tahu kabar itu benar." Kiba menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, "lagipula, Naruto bilang sendiri bahwa undangan pernikahannya dengan Sakura belum selesai di—eh?!

Dan tangis Hinata semakin kencang.

"Bodoh," ucap pemuda satunya lagi yang identik dengan kacamata hitam dan serangga itu.

.

.

"MENIKAH?!" jangan salahkan kenapa Sasuke sangat OOC. Wajar ia _shock _mendengar kabar buruk itu. Buruk bagi dirinya. "Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?!"

Ingin rasanya Uzumaki Naruto menampar wajah Sasuke, "Tentu saja ada, Teme! Kau kenapa selalu meragukanku, heh?! Aku ini kuat, dan tampan!" sanggah Naruto pede.

Sasuke masih terperangah mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu. Jelas Sasuke tidak setuju. 'Kan sudah disebutkan diawal, Sasuke tidak sudi jika Naruto lebih unggul dari dirinya, baik itu kekuatan, jabatan, bahkan STATUS! Sasuke gak mau jadi _forever alone_. Ia tidak sudi dilangkahi Naruto. Enggak!

"Siapa wanita itu?"

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba merah padam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, "a-ano, haha dia.."

"Siapa?!" ujar Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Ano, kau mengenalnya kok,"

"Siapa, Naruto?" tegas Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto malu-malu sembari memamerkan giginya.

Sasuke mencerna kata-kata Naruto takut ia salah dengar.

Angin bersemilir pelan di antara dua pemuda yang kini sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Sasuke memang tidak memberi komentar. Ia juga tidak terkejut ketika mendengar nama calon pengantin Uzumaki Naruto itu. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini, bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengungguli Naruto? Ia kalah unggul dari jabatan, dan kekuatan.

Status? Hmmm

"Kapan kau akan menikah?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya satu atau dua bulan lagi," jawab Naruto, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Pastikan saat pernikahanmu itu, aku akan membawa istriku."

Hening.

"SAY WHAT?!"

Dasar Uchiha, tidak pernah mau kalah.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memilih meminta izin untuk melepas segel yang mengunci cakra dan kekuatannya. Setelah mendapat izin dari pihak yang bersangkutan, Sasuke akhirnya mendapatkan cakra dan kekuatannya kembali. Tentu saja, ia masih di bawah pengawasan, namun Sasuke tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam. Ia ingin menggunakan keuatannya untuk menjadikan dirinya ninja yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke yakin, di usianya yang ke-22, ia dengan mudah mendapatkan gelar _jounin_. Sasuke hanyalah ninja biasa dengan tingkat kegengsian yang tinggi, jadi ia harus bisa mengejar peringkat itu!

Di waktu kosong, Uchiha Sasuke memilih untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ia tidak memiliki keluarga yang bisa ia andalkan. Ah, tetapi ia baru ingat akan misinya yaitu mencari istri secepatnya. Tetapi siapa yang akan ia jadikan istri? Mencintai seseorang dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih sebulan tidaklah mudah. Tetapi demi 'mengalahkan' Naruto, Sasuke rela menggaet siapa saja asalkan tidak merepotkan dirinya. Masalahnya, siapa? Ia juga tidak akan sembarangan memilih wanita. Terlebih wanita-wanita yang merepotkan.

Sakura? Sudah ada yang punya. Ino? Sepertinya _already taken. _Tenten? Ayame?

Lamunannya buyar ketika dirinya telah sampai di depan _grocery_. Tentu saja yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah membeli tomat.

"Ini berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Penjual tersebut masih sama dengan yang terakhir Sasuke temui, "lima puluh ribu ryo,"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tercengang, "Kenapa masih mahal?" protes Sasuke. Konoha sudah kembali normal, kenapa harga tomat masih jauh di atas normal? Hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Sang penjual terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Dua puluh ribu ryo,"

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih dan lekas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah mini market. Ada beberapa barang yang belum ia temukan. Namun niatnya ia urungkan ketika kedua bola mata obsidian itu menangkap sosok bersurai gelap panjang.

Kali ini sosok bersurai panjang itu tidak mengenakan jaket ungu khasnya, tetapi menggunakan kaos hitam ketat lengan panjang yang dilapisi dengan seragam _jounin_. Ia juga tidak ditemani kedua teman satu timnya, tetapi ia dikelilingi oleh ketiga bocah berusia tiga belas tahun. Siapa anak-anak itu? Apakah... mereka adalah _genin_ di bawah bimbingan Hinata?

Jadi, Hinata...

Menyadari sepasang bola mata gelap tengah memerhatikan dirinya, Hinata lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ketiga anak didiknya. Kedua bola mata _amethyst_-nya menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang memerhatikannya. Hinata terperangah, namun rasa terkejut itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perasaan haru, dan bahagia.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" entah mengapa ia senang sekali melihat pemuda berwajah _stoic _itu kembali. "Ka-kalian tunggu sebentar di sini," pamit Hinata kepada tiga anak didiknya sebelum berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ka-kau sudah kembali, Sa-Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata. Terselip nada bahagia di dalam kata-katanya. Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu bahagia melihat Sasuke kembali. Mungkin karena Sasuke adalah teman seakademinya dulu. Apa mungkin karena Uzumaki Naruto telah berhasil membawa sahabatnya itu kembali, meskipun menyandang gelar Hokage. Namun senyumnya luntur ketika menyadari tubuh Sasuke yang kurusan... '_Ah, tidak! Sasuke-kun kurus sekali..._'

"Hn," hanya itu tanggapan yang Sasuke berikan.

"Se-sejak kapan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu,"

Ada hal yang membuat Sasuke bingung sampai saat ini. Sejak kapan Hyuuga Hinata menjadi lebih aktif dan banyak bicara? Bahkan kini ia adalah seorang _jounin_ yang menjadi pembimbing ketiga anak didiknya.

Hinata menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibir, "Aa, syu-syukurlah aku senang mendengarnya."

Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Hyuuga Hinata, bahkan saat di akademi dulu, mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi secara langsung. Mereka dekat karena mereka ditempatkan di akademi yang sama, angkatan yang sama, dan sama-sama teman Naruto. Hanya itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku permisi dulu. A-aku harus mengurus ke-ketiga anak didikku untuk mi-misi selanjutnya," Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya Hinata membalikkan badannya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

Hyuuga Hinata... Ia ingat, perempuan itu pernah menjatuhkannya saat ia akan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Hinata, gadis yang identik dengan sifat pemalunya. Rona pipi yang senantiasa menghiasi pipinya. Hinata itu...

"Hey, Hyuuga!"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya yang belum jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. "Y-ya, Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,"

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya.

Hinata hanya mengkerutkan keningnya, heran.

Ah... Semoga Sasuke tidak bertindak yang macam-macam.

**TBC**

* * *

Kritikan, atau non kritikan. Review atau hanya sekedar baca. Kecuali flame, flame langsung di PM aja deh ya.

Thanks for reading and review!

2 Oktober 2012


End file.
